


何でもない日に君と話がしたい

by PsychoNebulae



Series: Harry Potter Alternate Universe. [1]
Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: *HP AU  私设非常多  请注意避雷*
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Series: Harry Potter Alternate Universe. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105832





	何でもない日に君と話がしたい

**Author's Note:**

> *HP AU 私设非常多 请注意避雷*

傲罗办公室课长菅井是土生刚入职时负责带她的前辈。

和平年代，成为傲罗的条件重新被收紧。天知道土生花了多少时间补习才通过了那场逐渐开始折磨越来越多想要拿铁饭碗的七年级学生的最终测验，接受事前的战斗培训又熬过三年。

当时的同学还不解她为什么一心想做傲罗。时任黑魔法防御术教授聊起来时赞赏土生在战斗训练中常有出其不意的策略或许能给傲罗办公室的备战刮来一阵新风，土生却只说是喜欢出勤时候需要穿的风衣，刚刚经过重新设计的款式格外吸引她。

尽管入职资料里告知了进入魔法省的方式，土生第一天去办公室报到的时候还是在入口处迷了路。跟在后面的人好心告诉她这个入口是假的，又带她到安装了正确的门钥匙的石像前。

土生这才有工夫望向这位帮助了自己的女人，然后意识到自己在日语版预言家日报上见过她：三年前漂亮地逮捕了在四国地区猖獗的黑巫师头目的年轻傲罗，之后便像搭着麻瓜的火箭一样一路冲破了玻璃天花板，到如今坐上了傲罗办公室课长的位子。

同时入职的还有三个跟自己差不多年纪的男女，土生趁着菅井向大家问候的时候悄悄张望了一番。菅井只大概介绍了一下成为傲罗后的职责并告诉新人们每个人都会由一位资深傲罗带领着学习工作就让大家原地解散了。

土生还在慌张，菅井仔细扎在领口的领带已经先一步闯进她的视野中。

“土生さん，如果不介意的话，就由我来帮助您融入这里的生活吧。”

新人傲罗更无措了，“课长”三个音节还卡在舌尖，菅井抬起手摆了摆，“不要那么害怕啦。我看土生さん的年纪也没有比我小很多，不如叫我ゆっかー如何？”

最后还是坚持叫对方菅井さん了，新社会人土生还没有那个逾矩的胆。

在出任务前土生需要在办公室里坐几天，熟读过去的卷宗并理解近期正在追查的案件。往常就不爱看大段大段文字的土生虽然努力给自己施了各类保持清醒的小魔法，还是几次差点被副课长守屋发现在打瞌睡。被轻轻拍醒的时候发现菅井摆了一只马克杯在自己桌上，里面黑棕色的液体还在冒着味道陌生的热气。

“非巫师世界里卖的饮料，能清醒一点哦。”

土生愣愣地道谢，菅井步履匆匆走了。那种叫黑咖啡的东西苦得她龇牙咧嘴，也不知究竟是不是真的有用，自己的困意确是被驱散，当天任务也被超额完成了。

去往菅井的独立办公间汇报进度的时候土生敲了敲门，她听见菅井应了一声，门随之摇摇晃晃地滑开了。菅井从羊皮纸堆中抬起头，头发都有些乱，满是歉意地笑了笑：“是土生さん啊。不好意思我这里有些乱……”

没关系的，土生回答她，又说自己知道一个能自动按年份把羊皮纸排序整理好的咒语。

在菅井的示意下土生演示了这则咒语，羊皮纸们各自浮至不同高度交叠后落成了一摞。菅井惊讶的神情有些用力，土生却无端相信这位能力深不可测的上司是真的想学，于是放慢了速度把咒文一个音节一个音节地念了出来。

“这是魔法所后来流行的小魔法吗？”

土生摇摇头，“是我自己发明的啦，没有想到能成功。”

菅井毫不掩饰自己的夸赞，“松木魔杖，很适合土生さん呢。”又拿起整理好的羊皮纸前后左右地看了看，“真好，以后就不用怕普通的整理魔法会搞错顺序了。”

盯了文件好一会儿，菅井好似才意识到土生还在，指挥着待客区的马克杯装满一杯热可可并飘到土生面前。

手心一下子温暖起来。土生不由自主紧紧握住了杯子。

“那个……我读完资料了。”

“啊好快，土生さん辛苦了。”菅井一扫方才稍微松懈的疲惫神情，目光中重新燃起了严肃认真，“那么我带你去看看今年四月登记在案的黑巫师在岩手县和秋田县交界处残留的不可饶恕咒使用痕迹，想必土生さん也已经知道这个案子的重要度已经被提到了最高，所以我们二十分钟后出发。”

土生还有稍微休息的时间，菅井显然是忙到了最后时刻——在通往魔法省天台的门前汇合时，她刚将自己的头发理顺并把衬衫的袖扣系好。

“天有些冷了，”菅井抽出魔杖在土生收到的制服风衣上点了一点，“这样会温暖许多。”

土生将风衣穿上，着实比分发下来试穿时要暖和不少。她道谢，一面偷瞄正被菅井收回袖中的魔杖。

她的松木魔杖从自己入学时就开始使用。土生还记得父母带自己去采购物品的那天，走进魔杖店后挑了足足十分钟才在货架深处摸到一只盒子，接触的瞬间盒子就猛烈地颤抖起来。土生刚打开盒盖，魔杖就迫不及待地跃起、躺到了她的手心。魔杖匠人也被这样的场面打动了，让她试着挥一挥——于是杖尖所过之处都在空气中勾出灿烂的金光。

包括这一次在内，土生偶尔会看到菅井使用魔杖——看不出是什么材质的，杖身被一层反射着银光的某种物质包裹着。不光压抑了魔杖的力量，菅井在多数时候使用无声咒甚至不用魔杖，仅凭如此就能解决遇到的种种问题。

并不知道土生此刻心理活动的菅井将手覆在门板上，大概是进行了什么认证身份的程序。门开了以后土生更加感激菅井为自己加厚衣服，天台上着实冷得惊人，她不得不顶着寒风跟在菅井身后。

然后她看见菅井摸了摸空气，似乎还在对空气说话。

菅井甚至做出了攀爬和跨的动作，在土生看来就是骑着空气悬浮于半空中。

“来吧，骑我的夜骐去比较快。”

“……是夜骐？”

土生扬起眉毛表示自己理解了，又杵在原地和菅井面对面沉默了五秒钟。

“……土生さん，看不见夜骐吗？”

被这么一问，土生也有些懵，下意识地摇了摇头。

“也是，我怎么会问这么傻的问题。”菅井苦笑，从夜骐的背上下来向土生伸出手，“我扶你上去吧。”

菅井在魔法所生活到第五年时通过了普通巫师等级考试，学期末庆祝的时候校园被几个黑巫师闯入——她说自己记得清楚，那些人还穿着魔法所的长袍，只是布料已经浸染在黑魔法里变为纯白了，像是树枝上积了一夜的雪。

她的旧魔杖在那一场战斗中被敌人强力的魔法折断——这还不是最糟糕的。她躲到一根柱子后面施咒加快愈合腿上汩汩流着血的伤口时一块物体飞到了她面前——被当作是物体确实情有可原，早已咽了气的学生血肉模糊，长袍也被黑魔法烧成焦黑色。

菅井停滞了足足半分钟。体内的血液都像冷到凝固了。现在她再回想，自己重新拿起魔杖发挥出自己也不知道的力量的场景依然有些模糊。

全校都知道她是优等生，但没有人知道她的缴械咒可以出得那样快那样精准，哪怕是用着堪堪接起来的断魔杖也没有人能做她的对手。

硝烟散去，菅井是少有几个还站立着的人，直到过分激动的身体后知后觉地透支、失去了意识。

菅井在校医院躺了几天，做了几天噩梦，出来后发现自己可以看见夜骐了。

黑蓝色的身体像是匹精瘦到透出肋骨轮廓的马，背上伸出薄如纸的双翼正以极低的频率扑扇，身后拖了条长长的尾巴。它朝南硫磺岛飞来，落在了不远处魔法所的禁林里。

菅井在课本上读到过，若非面对且接受了死亡的人，是看不见这样一种特殊的飞马的。它因而背负了不幸的骂名，实际上是聪明、忠诚而强力的。

于是本就对乘马兴趣十足的菅井靠着自己无可挑剔的成绩顺利申请到了养护夜骐的职务，以至于到后来驯服了一匹属于自己的。

土生面前是菅井撑出的抵挡刺骨寒风的屏障，身后是她如影随形贴在自己背上的体温。菅井的双臂贴在土生腰侧，牢牢抓在大约是夜骐鬃毛的位置。骑行有一些颠簸，但确实很便捷。土生能看见那些云层迅速地后退，耳边是菅井慢悠悠讲故事的声音。

她们飞得足够高以防止被麻瓜目击。在夜骐往因降雪变为白绿交杂的森林下降时土生问：“我可以稍微好奇一下菅井さん的魔杖吗？”

“啊，”菅井从袖子里抽出魔杖并驱散了附着其上的咒语，露出了本身暗褐色的木质纹理，“没什么特别的，接骨木做的，杖芯刚好是夜骐的尾毛。”

土生愣了一秒，结结巴巴想说“那根魔杖不是在邓布利多先生的坟墓里吗”，菅井宛如不用直视自己的眼睛就能击破自己常年设立的一层淡薄的大脑封闭咒一般接续了她的想法：“英国那次巫师大战结束之后，关于用接骨木做魔杖会招来厄运之类的谣言已经渐渐被破解啦。”

还没来得及回答，土生已经在菅井的带领下从夜骐的背上下来、踏到了岩手县的土地上。

土生还发明了许多菅井还不知道的小咒语，比如将落在地上的橡果改造成检测魔法陷阱的简易工具，再一次得到了菅井的赞许。

虽然魔力或许比不过菅井，土生的直感仍是极为出众地在菅井使出一个试探咒语前拦住了她——随后落脚的无辜麻雀证明了那块可疑的石头是一个会触发暗处涂了不知名毒药的箭矢的陷阱。

但这一切都不如菅井说着“谢谢土生さん”、自己望着课长心有余悸却无比信任的目光时给土生带来的震颤更让她印象深刻。

这次任务由两位资深傲罗带新人们去青森县津轻地方，调查当地聚居的鸟蛇反常主动攻击人类的现象与黑魔法使用后残留痕迹之间的联系。

十二月的青森早已落雪，一行人一路往偏远地区走。在林间遭遇了数只发狂的鸟蛇时土生想起这和神奇动物管理控制司派出的小队提供的情报不一样——这块地区应该已经被确认过没有鸟蛇活动迹象才对。

凶猛的野兽是被黑魔法驱使了。土生意识到这一点已经太晚。

尽管长久以来傲罗办公室课长都致力消除腐败，却永远无法斩草除根。为钱为权的人在魔法与非魔法世界里比比皆是，有多少严格的规定和处罚制度都拦不住此刻和鸟蛇们站在了一起的同事。

不可饶恕咒。土生和其他傲罗分散开想要制服魔杖尖开始闪烁起绿光的同事，不想埋伏在四处的黑巫师从暗处潜行而来对自己施了双腿发软的诅咒，身体不受控制地滑向地面的同时只能眼睁睁看着一只鸟蛇随着自己退至荒地而逐渐变大向自己扑来，然后是脖颈部传来的被穿透的刺痛。

伤口感染让土生发了两天高烧。

第一晚她睡睡醒醒，在噩梦里不断挣扎，分不清自己游离在生或死的哪一个世界。恍惚间她能透过眼睑感知到昏暗的灯光，耳中也能接收到不同的人来来去去的说话与脚步声。

过了不知道多久世界安静下来。好像有温柔又温暖的触碰落在自己眉间，土生还没来得及用意识去捕捉，那温度就消失了，同时带走了折磨她的梦魇。

土生终于醒来，额间虽蒙了层薄汗，伤处总算不再作痛。医生检查完说再躺两天就能出院，土生万分庆幸能逃过一劫。随后想起一定有谁救了自己，她问同间病房的另一个同事，同事正将慰问品中巧克力蛙附赠的画片收进一个小袋子里。

“听说是菅井课长察觉到这个任务有问题，带着其他前辈们跟在我们后面才把我们救下来的，而那些家伙被抓去北海道稚内蹲监狱了。”

土生自己的床头柜上也有些送来的零食。她觉得有些饿，吃掉了一个南瓜馅饼，又从同一个袋子中摸出一颗比比多味豆和一张卡片。在她读完菅井的问候时，口中刚刚好尝出了自己最喜欢的巧克力味。

即使土生回到了工作岗位，办公室让这起事件的受害人暂时停止出外勤几天。一瞬间好像又回到了刚入职只能呆在桌前看厚厚案卷的日子，土生看向自己盛了白水的马克杯，想起似乎一直都没有见到菅井。

她问了副课长守屋才知道菅井临时去了北美洲，协助调查边境上可疑的黑巫师活动迹象。

再回忆起同事说的话，一股来源不明的怅然若失感在土生不自觉间淹没了心脏底部，等到想要压制这莫名的情绪已经太晚。

土生情绪不高地回了家，因为几乎没有体力活动而没什么胃口，随便煮了些晚餐。一切收拾完她打开了之前去麻瓜电器商店搜罗新奇物什带回来的游戏机，研究到一半听见菅井的声音响起来。

“晚上好土生ちゃん。”

土生吓了一跳，环顾四周没有发现异样，以为自己是心神不宁到出了幻觉。

“我是菅井啦。”

这下土生确定了，声音是从壁炉里传出来的。

“菅井さん……”

“现在的飞路粉经过改良，可以不用把头伸进去吓到对方就传递声音了。”

“不是这个问题啦……我是想说，菅井さん怎么会知道我家壁炉的编号？莫非是……”

“Stalker”一词还没出口就被打断了。

“我没有跟踪你呀，”菅井的声音听起来很委屈，“土生ちゃん是不是忘记入职填表的时候填过住址方便办公室通过飞路网随时联络了啊？”

——还有这个称呼。土生想这大概可以回溯到菅井写来的问候卡片。她从那一段文字开始喊了这样一个好似缩短了距离的称呼。

“听あかねん说好像有个孩子这几天见不到我没什么精神来着。”

——是在说我吗？那才没有。土生心说，却没察觉自己已经随着菅井低低的笑声放松了紧绷数日的脊背，倚靠在了沙发上。

“副课长说菅井さん去出差了。辛苦了。”

结果菅井一下子来了兴致，“对对，我和你说，太平洋太宽阔了，等不及两方都批准门钥匙传送，用飞路粉或者幻影显形容易出差错，骑动物飞过去会颠到头晕，所以对面请我们体验非巫师的飞机。”

土生见过那种形态各异的如同巨型金属鸟的麻瓜交通工具，骑扫把或者飞行动物的时候必须得小心避开。

“飞机上有饭和饮料，还有小屏幕可以看电视！”

明明是前辈啊，土生想，怎么还是像只初到世界的小猫一样充满了好奇心呢。

“土生ちゃん有什么想要的礼物吗？非巫师酿的冰酒还挺好喝的，听说巧克力也不错……”

一直坚持不喊“麻瓜”这个稍有轻蔑感的称呼的菅井，念叨着自己在世界的另一面所看到的一切。土生听她语气里轻轻的笑意，说自己好像并没有什么特别想要的。

她同时想起了那天在病房里，同事半开玩笑地问菅井是不是对她有意思。

——“我可是眼睁睁看着课长把手放到你额头上的！”

这么说来，土生暗想，菅井真的没有隔空摄神取念的能力吗？不然怎么会在这个节骨眼上突然问她还有没有再做噩梦。

“托菅井さん的福，已经彻底痊愈了。”

“那就好。”

菅井大概是听出她的倦意，说自己得去开会了，祝她晚安。

“晚安。”

土生低低地应着。火焰迸出两点绿色的火星，一小卷羊皮纸跟着从焰心的位置飞了出来。

她弯腰将纸卷捡起来展开，还带着一小点焦木的气味。菅井的笔迹一个字接一个字地流淌到最后，土生才完整地解析出整句话的意味。

「那么土生ちゃん，缺一位女朋友吗？」

土生惊愕地抬起头。她今夜无论如何是睡不着了，赤红的火焰却如无事发生一般平稳地燃着。

平安夜也需要上班。回到住处后弯着腰从壁炉里迈出来的土生扯掉箍在额缘一整天的圣诞帽，发现了比自己早到了不知道多久的另一卷羊皮纸。一边回忆起自己还没有机会——也许是还未做好心理建设——回复菅井，土生展开了纸卷。

依然是菅井的字迹，土生的思绪中无端浮现出以往碰见她握着羽毛笔埋头写字的模样，拜托她看到的时候来去一趟菅井的住处，并在纸张的下半截附上了地址。

会是帮不方便跨洲使用快速移动魔法的菅井找些资料之类的吗，土生疑惑着从壁炉边的小花盆中取出一把飞路粉洒进去，在一片燃烧的绿意中再一次钻进了那并不灼人的火焰中。

这是她第一次来菅井家。菅井学生时代所穿的长袍被她挂在客厅的角落，即便主人不曾多说土生也能分辨出那极为罕见的金色布料，象征着所有者学业的优异。

菅井的住处倒看不出住户是位巫师，除了必备的壁炉以外安置了许多麻瓜的高科技产品，电视冰箱洗衣机一样不少。虽然洗衣做饭都是些用魔法就能迅速完成的动作，菅井提过自己偶尔还是对非巫师的生活很有兴趣，等洗衣机轰隆隆地运作一个小时或是从电视收看各种各样的节目，都是些在以往体验不到的新奇。

屋子里是漆黑的，直觉让土生没有使用照明咒，反而是消去了自己的脚步声慢慢往客厅走。身后的柴火又恢复成普通的模样，她发现出差回来的菅井靠在沙发边上。

这样会着凉的。土生走近了些，小心翼翼试图将菅井搀扶起来抱到沙发上的时候还是吵醒了她。

“土生ちゃん……”

她很轻很轻地应了一声，取来了毛毯盖好菅井。

土生家以前每一年都会有不同国家的圣诞老人来送礼物。

今晚会收到什么礼物呢。

土生想。

舟车劳顿后的菅井已然在她身侧安稳睡着。壁炉里燃着的柴被烘裂时小小地响了一声，于是土生也跟着闭上了眼。


End file.
